Once Again
by stellaclaire
Summary: Cloud Strife thought that seeing his first love again seems to be out of reach. Now fate will play its role and their paths will cross once again. Meanwhile, Zack and Aerith tries to settle their intimacy issues with one another. AU. Cloti, Zerith.
1. The Planning

**Once Again**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have the decided to revise the whole story because I realized that it was pure crap so here it is. Please bear with my grammar mistakes. This is my first fanfic by the way so please be kind. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Cloud, a normal high school student who thought that seeing his first love again seems to be out of reach. Now fate will play its role and their paths will cross once again. I suck at summaries. AU. Cloti, Zerith.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1**

Another school day starts for Cloud Strife as he walks down the busy school corridors. Before he goes to his first subject, he makes a visit to his locker to get his books. While he picks out the necessary books, a guy sneaks up from behind.

"Hey Cloud, good morning!" His best friend Zack greets and pats him on the shoulder. "How's your weekend?"

"Fine, busy as usual." He answers in a flat tone. "You?"

"Well, I had another great week with Aerith. Last Saturday, we went to the carnival, to the movies, to a fancy restaurant and we watched the stars on their rooftop." Zack went on with his bragging.

"That's great Zack." He said as he slips the books inside his backpack.

After Cloud finishes packing his books, he locks his locker and decides to go to his classroom, leaving Zack in the corridors.

After replying to a text message, Zack realized that Cloud already left him. He ran to his direction and caught up with his friend. "Hey dude. Want to go out this Saturday night?"

"No I can't, I'm busy." He replies without even thinking.

"Again? Oh man, when are you gonna stop doing that Cloud?" He snickers.

"Doing what?"

"Being a nerd."

"After I graduate hopefully, and don't call me nerd." He glares at him. He hates it whenever Zack, or even anybody labels him as a nerd, I mean who would want that insult anyway.

"Right. Anyway, you need to let go of your burden once in a while. You need to go out and have fun, explore what life has to offer."

"Maybe next time Zack."

"Aww… you're boring Cloud. You'll never get a girlfriend with that dull lifestyle of yours."

"I don't need a girlfriend, not now."

Zack sighs. "Fine, but if you ever made up your mind, I can hook you up with some friends of mine."

He didn't reply and still continued to walk towards his classroom.

"Alright, I'll take that as a no." Zack gives up, concluding that there's not hope in convincing him. Cloud is always hard to convince when it comes to socializing matters. He doesn't like to go out with his friends, meeting and dating women and other stuff that usual teenagers do. All he does is study all night long and didn't bother to look at the outside world. Due to his dedication to his school life, Cloud's one of the best students in his school and his remarkable academic performance made him well-known in their campus.

As they arrive at Cloud's classroom, they said their goodbyes and parted ways. After three subjects have passed, it was already lunch time. Cloud heads to the cafeteria and looks for a vacant table. When he finally found one, he placed his tray on the table and sat down. While eating his lunch, Cloud opens his notebook and starts to study for his next subject. As he scans the pages, a picture drops from the notebook and lands on the table. He picks up the picture and a small smile appears on his face. It was a picture of Tifa Lockhart, his childhood friend and also his first love. He stares at the picture for a while and admires her beauty. If she's beautiful in the picture, how much more in reality? He thought. After that short daydream, he slips the photo in a random page inside his notebook and proceeds to eating his lunch.

Few minutes later, his bestfriend Zack arrives with a tray in his hands. He puts the tray on the table and sits in front of Cloud. As he sat down, Cloud's notebook somehow caught his attention.

"Come on, even during lunch time you study?" Zack complains. "That's not normal anymore Cloud."

He didn't respond and still continues to finish his meal. Meanwhile, Zack grabbed his notebook from the table and read it contents. Zack admires how neat his notebook is and his legible penmanship, unlike his. While looking for an interesting page, the photo that Cloud slipped in dropped to the table once more. Zack looked at the picture and immediately recognized the person.

"Hey, isn't this Tifa Lockhart? That rising country singer from Midgar?" He asks.

Cloud snapped and clutched the picture from his hands. "Give me that."

"Where did you get that pic? It looks like it's not the usual ones you see in the internet."

"She gave it to me."

Zack nearly choked on his food, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "She gave it to you? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"But how?" Zack questions him again as his curiosity starts to grow.

"She wrote to me, but that was a few years back."

"No way!" He was stunned. He couldn't believe the beautiful, sexy and talented Tifa Lockhart wrote to him. Zack shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't, I'm not asking you to believe me anyway. I'm just being honest."

"Yeah right." Zack rolled his eyes. His cellphone beeped and he immediately read the text message. "Hey Aerith's here." He stood up and went to the lady approaching his direction. He took her tray and led her to the table where Cloud was seated. He placed the tray on the table and waited for her to take her seat before he followed and sat closely beside her.

"Hey Aerith, what do you think?" He immediately caught her attention. "Do you think it's about time for Cloud to have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know Zack, Cloud doesn't seem to be interested in having a girlfriend right now. He's too focused on his studies."

"I know but, Cloud definitely needs a social life. Look at him, locking himself in his room, studying for hours and not bothering to look outside and see what life's really all about?" He exclaimed.

"He's not into those stuff Zack. He has priorities. Am I right Cloud?" Aerith smiled at his direction.

Cloud nodded slowly in agreement. It seems that Aerith knew him a lot more than Zack even if they only knew each other for a few months.

Zack breathed a long sigh. Even his girlfriend disagrees with him. There's no point in convincing him anymore since the woman he loved the most is on Cloud's side. He decided to call it quits and apologized for the matter. "Alright, sorry for bringing you up with those stuff Cloud."

"Apology accepted."

Aerith is glad that Zack stopped talking about the issue of Cloud's lonely and isolated life. She didn't want him to look down on himself just because he doesn't interact that much. She just wants him to enjoy the life he's used to without other people taking advantage of him. "Oh by the way Zack, I think we should reschedule our trip this Saturday." She said as she changed the topic.

"Oh, why's that sweetie?" Zack looked at her with sincere eyes.

"We have a major exam this Monday so I need the weekend to study for that exam."

"I see. So, when will we have our trip then?"

"I was thinking maybe during spring break?" She suggested.

"Spring break? Sounds fine to me." He replied without hesitation.

"Spring break it is then. I'm so excited!" Aerith clasped her hands in delight.

"Me too, just the two of us, spending time together under the starry night..." Zack whispered as he was slowly leaning to kiss her cheek but Aerith suddenly interjected, making him miss.

"Oh I have an idea, Cloud, why don't you come along with us?"

Cloud was surprised by her offer. This was supposed to be a trip just for the two of them but here she is, offering her to come along. Meanwhile, Zack had a 'WTF' look on his face. Was she serious? Sure Cloud is a close friend to both of them and he's been there during the ups and downs of their relationship but inviting him to an outing is out of the question.

Cloud shook his head in disapproval. He thinks it's not a good idea to get in their way during their trip. "Oh no, I shouldn't interfere with the both of you. It's your date, or outing or whatever you call it."

"Come on Cloud, we insist." She persisted.

"_What do you mean by 'we'?"_ Zack cursed mentally.

"No, I really shouldn't. I don't think Zack likes the idea too."

"Of course he does, right dear?" Aerith pinched his arm, forcing him to say yes despite his mental protests.

Zack felt the pain and stammered. "Y-Yeah Cloud, I-I don't mind." He forced a fake smile.

Cloud gathered all his thoughts together. Is it really okay to go with them on this trip? This trip was supposed to be just for the two of them but they don't seem to mind with him tagging along. For him, the idea seems to be pretty awkward but a good one as well. Zack was right, he did need time to socialize. He needs to see what's going on outside the busy city streets and enjoy his youth days. He definitely needs a break from his academic life and be a normal teenager once in a while. "Alright then, I'll come with you guys."

Aerith's eyes lit up in excitement. "That's great Cloud."

"Where are we going by the way?"

"To Midgar. I heard there's a lot of new places there. We'll go barhopping, karaoke, to the carnival and I heard there's a circus there too." She enumerated.

As their conversation went along, they lost track of the time. Cloud glanced at his wrist watch and realized that its five minutes before his next class starts. "Hey, I better go now. I'll be late for Physics class." He hurriedly gathered his belongings and said his goodbyes to the couple.

"Bye Cloud. See ya later." Aerith said as she waved goodbye.

Zack, who's been silent for quite some time, mentally sulking over what just happened moments before, waited for a few minutes until he's out of sight so he can confront his girlfriend about her decision. "What the fuck, Aerith?"

"Don't you dare say that word again, Zack Fair!" Aerith angrily points a finger at him.

Zack was stifled and ducked his head in shame. Aerith doesn't like hearing him say bad words especially when he's talking to her. Whenever those words managed to slip out of his mouth, she always reprimands him like a mother. "Sorry. I was just surprised by your decision."

"It's fine." She smiled reassuringly. "I know you don't like the idea, Zack."

"Yeah because I thought it's just you and me. It's supposed to be just you and me."

"I know but, let's just give Cloud a little rest. You were right, he does need a break. I heard he has a great academic performance so I think he needs a little reward for all his efforts. That's why I want him to come with us in our vacation." Aerith explained, making her boyfriend understand why she made that arrangement. "Besides, this is what you want for your best friend right?"

"Right." He nodded slowly. "I guess he can tag along."

Aerith wrapped her arms around him and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Zack. You're the best."

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if it's a bit rushed and not that well written. I promise to give more details on the next chapter. Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Dream

**Author's Note: **Okay, this is the second installation to my story. It's just a really short chapter about Cloud's connection with Tifa. I hope you'll like it.

**Chapter 2**

Later that night, Cloud laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. His thoughts suddenly focused on the trip with Zack and Aerith two weeks from now. According to her, they plan to go to Midgar, the most developed city in their region. Upon stating the place once again, he remembered a certain person who had a special place in his heart.

Midgar is the place where Tifa moved with her family seven years ago. Tifa was his childhood friend and they grew up together in the small town of Nibelheim. Cloud's deep friendship with Tifa slowly developed into love when they were reaching their puberty stage. Tifa was gradually developing into a beautiful and mature young lady and it makes him fall in love with her more. After a few attempts, Cloud finally had the strength to confess his feelings towards her but unfortunately, she rejected him. She explained that she only thinks of him as a friend and not more than that. Cloud felt disheartened by her rejection and he couldn't stand up to face her again.

Days after the rejection, things seemed a little awkward for the two and they never talked to each other ever since. Whenever they meet along the road, Tifa always avoided making eye contact with him. Cloud felt even more depressed, not only he was slapped by rejection but one of his closest friends refused to talk to him and close the matter. He regrets confessing to her and wants to apologize but she always ignores him whenever he tries to approach her.

Weeks have passed and the two still didn't bother to talk to each another until the day he dreaded finally came. One morning, Cloud looked outside his window and saw the 'for sale' sign in front of Tifa's house. Not only that, he also saw almost all of their belongings outside their house, packed. When he asked his mother of what's going on, she replied that Tifa's family were moving to Midgar and they won't be coming back.

Cloud felt even more distraught. He was rejected, ignored and now his only best friend moving away without even saying a word. Tifa's father stopped by their house to say his goodbyes and left their new address with Cloud's mother. As the moving van leaves the area, Cloud was left staring at the window with tears in his eyes.

Few months have passed and Cloud still had that empty feeling since Tifa's departure. One night, he decided to write a letter to her saying that he's sorry for everything that happened and he wishes to be her friend again. After weeks of anxious waiting, Cloud fortunately receives a reply to her saying that she has forgiven him. All the depression and misery he felt for months suddenly vanished upon reading her first reply. The two remained a close contact with each other for months until Tifa eventually stopped writing. He wondered why she suddenly stopped writing and wanted to know if he said something to make her stop replying but then, he thought that it was best to leave things there and not bother her too much.

Years have passed since the two last communicated but then Cloud's affection for her never wavered. He still admired her even in his dreams. He keeps on rereading the letters he received from her which he kept inside his closet and realized that those were the best days of his life. When Cloud thought that possibility of seeing Tifa again is quite a blur, his assumptions went wrong when he saw him again in a not so ordinary way. One night, while Cloud was absentmindedly browsing through the TV channels, he suddenly came across a music channel and to his surprise, he saw the woman he admired all his life. It was Tifa and she is now a star. Not only that, she has grown into a more beautiful and stunning teenager which will definitely attract a lot of male admirers. At that moment, Cloud felt his heart beating faster than usual upon seeing her performing her debut single on TV and it made him admire her even more.

Even until now Cloud still admires the young star and he still believes that he'll see her again in person someday. Right now, he's still waiting patiently for that fateful day to come.

Hours have passed, Cloud abruptly wakes up and realizes that he actually fell asleep. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and it read 1:03am. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes again, waiting for sleep to fully overcome him once more.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the really short chapter! I just want to let the readers know what kind of past did Cloud have with Tifa, who is now a well-known country singer. Sorry for the lapses and I promise I'll add the third chapter as soon as it's done. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. The Trip

**Author's note: **First of all, I would like to extend my gratitude for those who reviewed and subscribed to my fanfic. I never expected some people would like this because I think its kinda cliché. Because of you guys, I'm more motivated to continue my fanfic. Anyway, this is chapter 3. There's only a little progress on the story line and I promise there's more on the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three  
**

Two weeks have passed and it was already Spring Break and scheduled day for the trip finally came. Cloud patiently waits outside his apartment for Zack's car to come and pick him up. He glances at his wrist watch and realizes that he's late for twenty minutes already. Cloud sighed and sat on the pavement while waiting for his friend. After a few minutes of anxiously waiting, Zack finally arrives and parks his car in front of his apartment.

"Sorry I'm late, dude. My alarm clock broke and woke up late this morning." Zack apologized as he stepped out of the car.

"It's fine." He replied although he didn't really mean it. He knew this was going to happen, Zack is always late every time they decide to hang out together and he loves making excuses that didn't make sense, excuses that even his own girlfriend won't believe anymore. He carried his bags and placed it inside the trunk and after closing it shut, Cloud enters the car and takes his seat at the back.

"Hey Cloud, good morning!" Aerith greets from the front seat.

"Good morning." He smiled back at her.

"Everybody ready?" Zack questions them for one last time as he enters the vehicle.

Aerith saw Cloud nod his head and answered on his behalf. "We're ready dear."

"Okay. Let's go." Zack steps on the engine and the car speeds along the highway.

An hour has passed since their trip began and the three were silent. Zack is too focused driving the vehicle while Aerith is busy looking at the view outside. At the back, Cloud had his eyes shut as he murmurs the lyrics of the song he's listening through his player.

While the two boys were busy doing their own business, Aerith suddenly had that sick feeling in her stomach. She placed a hand above her abdomen and clamped her other hand against her mouth. She leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes, wishing that the feeling would go away. Zack, who was catching a glimpse on his girlfriend, noticed that her face was starting to look pale.

"Hey Aerith, are you alright?" Zack asked as he held her hand tightly.

"Zack… I feel… sick." She responded weakly.

"Oh shi-crap! Okay, we'll stop by a gas station as soon as we find one." He began to panic and picked up speed.

"Please hurry… I don't think I can-" Her voice was faint.

"Yes dear. Just relax okay?"

Meanwhile, Cloud, who was still minding his business at the back, noticed that the car accelerated. He opened his eyes and pulled his earphones off. "Hey Zack, what's going on?"

"Aerith's sick. I need to find a gas station quick." He replied with his eyes still focused on the road.

Cloud checked on Aerith who was already as pale as a ghost with her eyes shut and her hand still braced against her mouth. He was starting to worry for his friend as well. He began massaging her shoulders, comforting her and trying to make her feel better. He also wanted to ask if she's okay and judging by her face, the answer is already depicted clearly.

Few minutes later, luck had finally found them when Zack spots a restaurant with gas station and a grocery adjacent to it. He immediately parks the car in front of the restaurant and as soon as the car came to a full stop, Aerith rushes out of the car and to the nearby comfort room. Zack followed his girlfriend's direction but stopped by the door. He was beginning to worry about her and he couldn't help but walk around in place.

"Dude, relax." Cloud said as he approached his restless friend.

"I think I was driving too much for Aerith."

"No, your driving was okay. It's just car sickness. Everybody has that sometimes."

"Yeah, that's it. Car sickness…" Zack's voice was trembling and a hint of panic was evident.

"Unless if she's pregnant or something." He blurted.

Zack snapped and the idea made him even more nervous than he was right now. "No way! I never even touched her yet!"

"Maybe it's with another guy." Cloud joked.

"That's not funny, Cloud." He said with a serious expression on his face.

He chuckled. "Just kidding."

Moments later, Aerith finally emerged from the comfort room. The paleness from her face was gone but she still had that weak aura around her. She must've felt dehydrated right now, losing those fluids in her body made her lose energy as well.

"Feeling better?" Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She nodded and gave a faint smile. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

"Here drink this." Cloud handed to her his water bottle. "You can have it."

Aerith grabbed the bottle and drank almost half of the contents. When she was done, her body was starting to feel a bit reenergized. "Thanks Cloud. What about you?"

"Don't worry, I still have an extra one."

"Okay. I'm sorry I made you guys worry like that, especially you Zack." Aerith looked at her boyfriend apologetically.

"It's fine dear. You didn't tell me you had car sickness." He caressed her face and locked his eyes with hers.

"I suffer from car sickness whenever I'm travelling, I guess I'm just not used to long distance trips."

"I see. Hey, want to grab something to eat?"

She shook her head weakly. "No, if I eat something then I may end up throwing up in your car."

"I guess you're right. But I'll just buy food for you in case you'll get hungry." He said and offered her his hand. "Want to go with me?

"Alright." Aerith said as she clasped her hand with his and their fingers tangled with each other. "Do you want to go with us, Cloud?"

"No thanks. I'll just order in that restaurant over there. Do you want something, Zack?"

"I think a cheeseburger is fine with me." He replied.

"Okay. I'll see you guys then." The friends went on to their separate ways. While Zack and Aerith were buying some food at the grocery, Cloud stopped by the restaurant to grab a bite. After he ordered two cheeseburgers, he sat down on the nearest table facing the TV. His eyes focused on the TV screen for quite some time until news interrupted the program.

_Rising country singer Tifa Lockhart is on her way to Midgar to perform in a private and exclusive bar. Sources say that Miss Lockhart is currently on her way and is said to arrive before sunset. According to our latest interview with the star, she is planning to perform in Seventh Heaven, the bar where her music career all began..._

As the news continues, Cloud felt his beating fast than usual. Tifa Lockhart live in Midgar, the place where she moved a few years ago and the place where he and his friends are heading to right now. Mixed emotions of excitement and nervousness invaded him at that moment. It's been years since he last saw her in personal and he needs to see her again, badly. He wants to know how she's doing and if possible to let her know that how much he misses her.

He pondered on a little day dream for a while, a day dream which involves him meeting Tifa face to face. Will he be able to face her? What will he say to her? Will he mess up again this time? Will she still ignore him like before? So many questions flocked his mind right now and he is getting a bit restless and excited at the same time. Unfortunately, those thoughts were suddenly interfered when his order arrived. He thanked the waitress and began eating his meal. Moments later, Zack and Aerith joins him in the table.

"Thanks, Cloud. I'll pay you later." Zack said as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"No, this one's on me."

"Ooh…someone's generous today. Have you eaten something better than that cheeseburger?" He teased.

"No, actually… I heard from the news that Tifa Lockhart is performing in Midgar tonight." He could feel his cheeks flaring up.

"Seriously?" Zack asks in a loud voice, earning glances from the other customers. He ducked his head and asked again in a hushed voice this time. "Sorry… seriously?" Cloud nodded at his question.

"Wow, I guess we came at a perfect timing." Aerith remarked.

"You bet. Tifa Lockhart's so beautiful, so talented and so…hot." Zack complimented. Aerith gave him a glare with regards to his comment. "Of course, not as hot as you sweetie."

She rolls her eyes and ignores her boyfriend's annoyance. "So, you're a fan of Tifa Lockhart, Cloud?"

"Well, I guess you can say that." He answered in a timid tone.

"Are you kidding me? He has a picture of Tifa in his notebook and he claims that Tifa wrote to him and gave him that picture." Zack intrudes.

"Really Cloud? Did Tifa really give you her picture?" Her eyes widened in curiosity.

"Yes, she did."

"What? Do you actually believe this guy, Aerith?" Zack interjected.

"Of course I believe in him Zack. We know that Cloud's not a liar unless if he needs to, right Cloud?"

Cloud just nodded in agreement.

The two continued chattering while Zack sulks again in silence. His own girlfriend is on his best friend's side again and he couldn't help it since Aerith has good judgment, she can determine whether a person is lying or not by just eye contact. Meanwhile, Aerith was starting to get intrigued by Cloud's connection to Tifa and he agreed to elaborate.

"So you and Tifa were childhood friends. You grew up together and the more time you spent with her, the more you developed feelings for her." She analyzed. "Did you confess to her?"

"I did, but I was rejected."

"Aww, poor Cloud." Aerith expressed her sympathy.

Zack, who was actually listening, suddenly butts in the conversation. "You were rejected, Cloud? Man, I thought you didn't have the guts to confess to a girl."

"That was a long time ago, but then even until now my feelings for her were still here." He placed his hand over his chest.

"Don't worry Cloud. You have a great personality and I know you'll find the right girl soon." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I hope so." Cloud breathed a long sigh. There are times that he wished that he could find the right girl to spend time with but sometimes those thoughts would immediately point to Tifa. Although the idea may seem absurd, he really wants to be with her and eventually be the woman he would cherish all his life.

The three friends spent time together for a while until they finished their meal and decided to hit the road again. While at the car, Cloud resumed his thoughts on Tifa again. He reminisced on the great memories he spent with her during their childhood years and the spur of the moment made him smile to himself. He was too entranced by his thoughts of her however he could also feel sleep slowly captivating him at that moment. He decided to shut his eyes for a few seconds and waited for him to fall asleep completely. Hoping that when he wakes up, they will be at their destination already.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter isn't much progressive with the story line but I promise the next chapter will be. Definitely. It's actually done but it totally needs a lot of fixing. Plus I have to add some additional plots to the story and I'll probably end this at chapter five. So please, please review! I need your opinions on this chapter, besides I also need some motivation so I can continue with the next chapter and hopefully end it soon, okay? So hit that review button and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. The Meeting

**Author's note:** Do you really guys think the last chapter was a good one? I didn't. Still, I feel happy that some people still appreciate my mediocre writing. Anyway, this is my fourth chapter. After over a week of brainstorming this chapter, I finally came up with a good one, I think. I removed some scenes that will lengthen the story because I want to end this as soon as possible. So I hope you'll enjoy this one!

**Chapter Four**

After two hours of driving down the high road, they finally arrived at Midgar. Zack takes a deep breath as he stops the car at a local motel where they will be staying throughout the vacation. He leaned against his seat and turned his attention to the sleeping figure to his right. Aerith was clutching her pillow tightly and she was in a deep sleep. Zack didn't want to disrupt her slumber but then he had to, in the sweetest way he can.

"Aerith, wake up dear." He gently squeezed her hand and waited for her wake up. "We're here."

She slowly opened her eyes and lets out a yawn. She leaned against her seat and examined the place from her window.

"You better wake Cloud up while I'll go get our stuff." Zack exits the car to gather their belongings from the trunk.

She turns her head to see Cloud who was sleeping peacefully at the back. She shifted her position so she could reach him and wake him up. "Hey Cloud, wake up. We're here." She said as she shook his shoulder.

Cloud opened his eyes and scanned the unfamiliar view outside. They finally arrived at Midgar and with all his energy restored from the sleep he just had, he couldn't wait to take a stroll around the well-developed city. He immediately stepped out of the car and stretched his arms, feeling his muscles twitch and relax.

"Hey Cloud, would you mind giving me a hand over here." Zack called his attention.

"Sure buddy." He gathered his own belongings while Zack carried his and Aerith's.

Aerith closed the trunk for them and opened the door of the motel for them. Zack winked at her in gratitude and she returned a warm smile.

As they reach the counter, Zack dropped their bags on the floor and checked in. "Two rooms please." He said to the man at the front desk and immediately head out as soon as they got their room keys. The couple stayed in the room in the corner of the hallway while Cloud stayed in the room opposite to theirs.

After putting their stuff in their respective rooms, the three friends immediately went out and roamed around the city. Since the bars were still closed, they just wandered off to the street stalls and other good places to go while the sun was still up. Cloud took pictures of the sights that captured his interest with his prized camera which he won in a science quiz bowl during middle school. He also captured moments with his friends so he could have a souvenir to bring home.

While walking down the busy city streets, they managed to pass by the Seventh Heaven bar, the bar where Tifa was performing tonight. As they pass by, Cloud suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He was having that mixed emotions of excitement and nervousness again. Only a few more hours and the moment he's been waiting will finally come. Tifa Lockhart, his inspiration, his icon of admiration and his first love. Meeting her is an opportunity he would not dare to miss.

Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed when Zack waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, Cloud? You seemed to be spacing out, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat.

"I bet you're excited huh?" He asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He just nodded as he tried to hide the feeling of excitement.

"Then I think we should go back to the motel and change into a more decent clothing." Aerith suggested.

"You're right, dear. If we dress this way, then people are going to stare at us as if they immediately want to kick us out they second we get there." Zack added.

"Definitely." Cloud agreed. "Let's go back."

As planned, they went back to the motel so they could change their clothes. When the couple went inside their room, Aerith suddenly felt a strange and unexplainable feeling. With that she turned to her boyfriend.

"Uhm… Zack." She called with her voice trembling.

"What is it?" Zack questioned in concern.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." She spoke in a hushed tone.

Zack stared deeply into her eyes and knew what she meant. She was awkward with the idea of dressing up in one room. Aerith is such a modest girl and she doesn't like to show some skin, even to her own boyfriend. She was unlike other girls and Zack had to be a gentleman to her most of the time.

He cupped her face and smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I got it under control." He grabbed his clothes from the cabinet and walked towards the bathroom. "I'll be here if you need me."

She didn't respond and saw him close the bathroom door. She lets out a sigh as she slowly removes her clothing. Inside the bathroom, Zack lazily changed his clothes and his mind was flying somewhere else. His thoughts focused on Aerith and her modesty. She's still isn't ready to expose even just a sight of her body to him even when they've been together for almost a year now. This is because of the fact that they never made love before, in fact they never talked about anything related to sex. They had long make out sessions in the past but their intense lip locking never tempted them into stripping each other's clothes. Zack respects her too much and didn't want to push her into doing things that he knew she would regret.

He stared at his reflection on the mirror and idly fixed his hair with his hands. His thoughts were intruded when he hears a call from his girlfriend from the bedroom.

"Zack could you come here for a sec?"

He rushed out of the bathroom and approaches her, completely forgetting that his shirt was still unbuttoned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Can you zip my dress? It's at the back and I can't reach it." Without giving him time to reply, she turns around.

Zack gasps as he stares at her slender back. He could feel his hormones raging in his body and thoughts suddenly broke through his mind. He shook his head, trying to erase the invading desire that overtook him at that moment and fixed his attention to the task she gave him. He zips the dress with swift fingers.

When he was done, she turned to him and saw that his shirt was still unbuttoned. She found herself staring at his bare chest for a while and admired his muscular physique. He watched her as she absentmindedly buttoned his shirt. After doing the last button, she looks up to him and gazes deeply into his blue eyes. Zack could see the innocence in her eyes but beyond that, he could also see desire and lust. He pulled her against his body and settled his hands on her hips. She placed a hand over his chest so she could feel his beating heart. Things were starting to heat up as Zack slowly leans down and felt his lips brush against hers.

Unfortunately, the moment was disrupted when there was a knock on the door. The lovers were startled and their minds snapped back to reality.

"Hey guys, are you done?" Cloud asked from outside.

"Yeah, just give us a second." Zack replied on her behalf.

A few minutes later, the couple exits the room and they still had that deep shade of red on their faces. Cloud noticed this but didn't bother ask them with whatever that happened between them inside their room. The three entered a period of silence as they walked through the corridors.

After having their dinner in a simple restaurant, they took a cab and head towards Seventh Heaven, the bar where Tifa was said to perform. They entered the bar as soon as they arrived and examined the place. The place was filled with people who were classy and decently dressed. They took their seat near the stage and they waited for the concert to begin.

"Man, the people here are so well-dressed." Aerith remarked as she observes the women near the bar who were wearing expensive outfits and sparkling jewelry.

"Yeah, good thing we changed. I don't want to be stared at as if there's no tomorrow." Zack said as he leaned back on his chair.

Meanwhile, Cloud remained silent as the couple continued chatting. He was waiting anxiously for the show to start and most of all, he's waiting for Tifa. He was fidgeting as he taps his foot on the floor, and looks at his watch almost every second. He was getting a bit impatient and excited at the same time, his heartbeat indicates that the feelings are overtaking him at that moment.

Soon the lights went out, initiating the start of the performance. Finally it was the moment that Cloud has been waiting for his life as he sighed and leaned back against his chair. Tifa emerges from the curtain and the bar was shrouded with applause and cheering noises from the crowd. She looks at her audiences and a certain blond somehow caught her attention.

"Cloud…" She muttered his name.

"Tifa… finally." He murmured as he dazed into her physique. She was still the same Tifa he knew since childhood only she was more beautiful, she grew a little taller and her features, most especially her chest, are more emphasized. She was wearing a red knee-length dress and red high heeled shoes which perfectly fits her. Cloud felt like the moment was just a dream. He pinched himself and thought that it really isn't a dream, its reality. He was so lost in her beauty and he couldn't take his eyes off her even for just a second.

The moment she saw Cloud, she could feel her heart beating faster and the unexplained feeling motivated her to perform at her very best. She never had this feeling ever since Cloud confessed to her and she loved how it struck her at this perfect moment.

**To be continued**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! I had to do that! So, is my chapter okay? I apologize if this chapter isn't very well written, it's because I was getting a bit lazy and I guess inspiration didn't really hit me while I was typing this. Anyway, two more chapters and this thing is done. I'm halfway chapter five already and I might upload it next week, hopefully. For the mean time, why don't you tell me what you think and hit the review button bellow! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Confession

**Author's Note:** First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the grammar mishaps in my previous chapter. The reason for that is because I lost the motivation to edit that chapter, in other words, **I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK**. **My mind wasn't conditioned to make some final editing and I had bad choice of words, ****even until now**** so please forgive me another poorly-written chapter!** I really want to finish this story badly since there are a few who loved the story. Because of you guys, I'll try my very best to finish this as soon as possible. Thanks for all the support!

**Chapter Five**

Soon it was almost midnight and the concert ended with a blast. The crowd cheered and started throwing roses on the stage. Tifa waves at her audience and extends her gratitude to them for attending her concert. While waving to her audience, she saw Cloud again and secretly winked at him, making Cloud gasp on his seat and his friends laugh at him. As the crowd subsided, Cloud and the others stayed behind at the bar. Zack ordered some drinks just to pass some time. While the group was enjoying the brief drinking session, a female voice interferes with them.

"Cloud?" He turned around to see who it was and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "Oh Cloud, it really is you!"

"Oh hi Tifa…" He breathed and started blushing madly.

The couple exchanged glances at each other and Zack laughed out loud. "Cloud's blushing!" He teased.

"Oh Zack, just let him be" Aerith slapped his arm.

She pulled back and looked at him from head to toe. Observing how neatly he was dressed with his blue long sleeved shirt, dark pants and white shoes. "Wow, it's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He was too speechless to even elaborate how he feels. "Oh by the way, these are my best friends. This is Zack and his girlfriend Aerith."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Lockhart." Aerith shyly offered a handshake.

"Oh no need to be so formal, just call me Tifa." She told her as she took her hand.

"Wow, you're so beautiful in TV and in person." She complimented with her eyes glimmering in admiration.

"Thank you, Aerith." She grinned in appreciation. Tifa's used to getting this kind of comments from her fans, even from her co-workers in showbiz. But no matter how she received these remarks, she always remained a down to earth person. "Hey listen, why don't we hang out in my condo tonight?"

"Sounds good to me!" Zack exclaimed with his arms raised.

"No, thanks." Aerith meddled in.

"What?" Zack interjected with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Zack and I have to unpack our things back at the motel so we really need to go. Why don't you take Cloud with you?" Aerith suggested as she started to pull her boyfriend away from the bar.

Tifa felt herself blushing at the idea but she still managed to agree on the arrangement. Alone with Cloud in her condo? The idea may not be absurd but a weird feeling told her that something is about to happen. Unusual thoughts suddenly rushed in to her head but she immediately erased them so she won't be too distracted. "That's not a bad idea. Okay. I understand. Maybe some other time then?"

"Sure." Aerith answered as she held onto Zack tightly and dragged him towards the door. "Sorry Tifa." She apologized.

"It's alright. Take care, the both of you! Bye!" She waved at them and they waved back as they exit the bar. After they left the scene, she turned to Cloud. "Well, shall we go to my condo now?" She said with hesitation.

He just nodded and gulped in nervousness. This is going to be a long night.

Back at the motel, Aerith stayed inside the bathroom for a while after she took a warm shower and dressed up for bed. She looked at her reflection and fixed herself in front of the mirror. She removed the ribbon from her hair and combed it nicely. After all her obligations were finished, she went out of the bathroom so Zack could enter inside.

In the bedroom, Zack sits at the edge of the bed while waiting for his girlfriend to finish. After a few minutes, he saw her exit the bathroom wearing her pink knee-length nightgown and her hair was undone but neatly combed. He gazed at her beauty for a while and couldn't help but admire her even if she wearing her sleepwear.

"Stop staring." She ordered, a faint blush evident on her cheeks.

He stood up and went towards the bathroom without saying a word. Aerith sighed and continued on her task. While she organized her clothes inside the cabinet, thoughts suddenly clouded her mind. She focused her attention to what she was doing and tried to disregard the thoughts that barged in. She managed to keep her attention somehow but at the back of her mind, she was anxious of something. She was anxious of her and Zack sleeping in one bed. They always laid in bed together after their long make out sessions but this is different. Are they really going to sleep together until morning without taking their clothes of and eventually having sex? She found the arrangement very awkward and she never faced a situation like this before. Aerith thought that this is the perfect moment to step up and finally face the issue.

After a few minutes, Zack finally went out of the bathroom wearing a plain white shirt and grey sleep pants. He opened the cabinet and lazily threw his used clothing inside. He grabbed a pillow and closed the cabinet door. He looked at his girlfriend who was sitting on the bed, absentmindedly reading a book. He placed his pillow beside her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Aerith." He said with a sleepy tone. As he was about to hit the pillow, Aerith held on to his arm.

"Zack," She spoke. "Can you kiss me again? On the lips this time."

His eyebrow arched at her request but he still managed to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Aerith kissed him back and ran her hands into his dark hair. Zack pulled her closer to his body and kissed her passionately. When things were started to heat up, he immediately pulled back and saw the lust depicted in her eyes. If this keeps up, it might not end well so it was best to put a stop on it.

"Look, Aerith, I love you and I respect you. If we go further with this, it might lead in to inevitable situations that I know you aren't ready for."

"Zack, what if I say that I am ready? Will you do it with me?" The blush on her face deepened as she said those words.

He smirked, "Of course but judging from the situation awhile ago, I think you're not yet ready."

"Zack, what if I really am ready?" Her words somehow didn't show any embarrassment.

He shook his head in disbelief, "No, you couldn't be-"

She placed a finger on his lips and said, "Zack, I'm serious. I think I'm ready."

His eyes widened at her decision. He couldn't believe that Aerith, his very modest girlfriend would say that. Was he unconsciously pushing her? He couldn't forgive himself if he did. He respected her too much and he doesn't want her to say things that she didn't really mean and may end up regretting that she actually said it. "Are you sure?" He asked for one last time, making sure that se would really stick to her desicion. "Once we start this, there's no turning back."

She nodded and encircled her arms around her neck. "I'm sure. There's no other person I want to do this but you, Zack."

With those words, Zack leaned in and kissed her with fervent desire. He immediately understood that she really meant what she said to him. He was such a gentleman to her, waiting patiently for months and now the moment is finally here. On the other hand, Aerith wasn't expecting this. She thought that this will only be another of their serious conversations, I guess she doesn't know how to initiate it the way she wanted it. He pushed her down on the bed gently without breaking the kiss. Aerith took the kiss a little further as she opened her mouth and allowed entrance, their tongues battled for domination. This is one of the best kiss they ever had and it brought to them a new feeling, a feeling that they never experienced and they loved how it hit them right at this moment. They believe that this is the moment that they've both been waiting for, there's no turning back as they started undressing each other.

After taking the cab, Cloud and Tifa finally arrived at her place. When they went inside the establishment, his jaw dropped in amazement as he mesmerized the interior. Elegant chandeliers were hanging brightly on the ceiling, neatly carved pillars were supporting the structure and a shiny, marble floor where you can slightly see your reflection. Everything in the lobby was so classy. Only well-off people could afford this place and Tifa's one of them, Cloud said to himself. Because of Tifa's hardwork and perseverance, she was able to afford a unit with her own money. At the age of eighteen, she was able to purchase a place of her own. This fact made him admire her even more.

While riding the elevator up to the ninth floor, Cloud just couldn't help staring at her. He eyed her from head to toe. From her long dark brown hair, her innocent eyes, lips coated with lip-gloss, her surprisingly large breasts, curved hips all the way down to her long, creamy legs. She was indeed perfect with that red knee-length dress and matching red high heels. He was too entranced with thoughts of her and wasn't fully aware that Tifa actually caught him staring at the corner of her eye. She just chuckled in secret since she is not bothered with the idea anymore and she's actually used to it. She always found herself being stared at by guys and this feeling gradually became normal to her as she ventured into showbiz. She never showed coldness towards her admirers, she just gives a carefree smile as if she didn't notice.

After they went out of the elevator, they walked down the corridors in silence. Cloud still admired the great architecture even at the corridors. The pair still remained silent until they finally arrived at Tifa's doorstep. She inserted the card key and they door automatically unlocked.

Cloud opened the door for her and went inside. His jaw dropped as he saw the place. It was definitely a place owned and fit for a rich person. A widescreen TV, a balcony, a bar, a spotless kitchen, comfortable seats, everything looks expensive from the ceiling down to the floorboards. At first, Cloud hesitated to enter because of the thought that he might break and expensive vase or something.

"Come on, don't be shy." Tifa pulled him in and shut the door behind. "Have a seat, make yourself at home."

He walked cautiously towards the living room and sat on one of the cozy couches. Meanwhile, Tifa went to the kitchen and opened the freezer to find something to eat. "Want some ice cream?"

"Okay." He answered as he watched her put some ice cream in a bowl.

She placed some toppings on the chocolate flavored dessert and went towards the sofa where he was seated. She sat down beside him and scooted at little closer. She picked up a spoon and began eating the ice cream.

Cloud watched her as she ate the dessert. He couldn't stop staring at the dessert and he wanted some of it too be he was unsure of how to ask her. Tifa saw him look at her food hungrily and decided to share some with him. "Do you want some."

"A-Are we g-going to share the spoon?" He stammered.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm perfectly healthy." She scooped up a piece and fed it to him. "Here, eat this." Cloud hesitatingly opened his mouth and took the ice cream in, tasting the chocolate ice cream with marshmallows and chocolate syrup.

"Do you like it?" She asked and ate another scoop. She digs in another scoop and handed it to him without even giving him a chance to reply. "Here, have some more."

She continued eating her piece and served him at the same time. Cloud watched her as she ate the final scoop, licking the spoon clean with her tongue. Tifa saw a stain of ice cream beside his lips and cleaned it with her thumb. "You got some ice cream on your face. Don't worry, I got it."

Cloud gazed at her deeply as she cleaned him up. Unconsciously, he held her hand and his action brought a surprise to her. They found each other staring deeply into each others eyes for quite some time but Tifa managed to snap back to reality, awakening him back as well.

"Wait here while I go clean up." He didn't reply and she went to the kitchen.

Cloud thought a lot about what just happen a moment ago. He didn't know why he did that in the first place and wanted to apologize. He stood up from his seat and approached her at the kitchen. "Hey Tifa, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For everything, for confessing to you back then. I guess I just couldn't keep my feelings for you anymore and I just had to let it out." He said, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Tifa remained calm at the situation. She placed a palm over his cheek, trying to make him face her. "Oh Cloud, I should be the one who's sorry. I rejected you and made your life miserable. To tell you the truth, the reason why I rejected you is because I was scared. I was scared because it was the first time someone confessed to me. I was so nervous that the only reaction I knew was to run away and avoid you."

"Tifa…"

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to confront you regarding the matter. Honestly, I wasn't just scared, I was also happy…not because it was flattering but because I found out that you felt the same way as I did to you." She confessed with her cheeks starting to burn.

"You did?"

"Cloud, I love you." She finally said it. After all these years of hiding, Tifa finally told him how she truly feels.

Cloud was stunned by her confession and it left him speechless. He didn't know how to react. For all these years that they've been apart, he thought that Tifa never had affection for him and only thinks of him as a dear friend. But this moment proved his assumptions wrong. "I didn't know you had these feelings for me."

She felt tears sting her eyes, tears of joy rolled down her flushed cheeks. "I do, I just don't know how to tell you."

He smiled as he saw the tears, tears that portray the happiness that she felt right at that moment. He gently wiped the tears with his thumb. "You just did." He pulled her towards his body and enveloped her in an embrace. "You know, words aren't the only way to tell someone how much you feel right?"

Tifa nodded and closed her eyes. Upon seeing her lids shut, Cloud instictively knew what she wanted. He granted her request and leaned down until their lips finally made contact for the first time. Their very first kiss. It was sweet and a hint of innocence was evident, since both of them are first-timers. They immediately pulled back only to find their cheeks blushing madly.

Tifa smiled and more tears flowed down her face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked with his eyes locked with hers.

"I—I'm just really happy, Cloud." A smile appeared through her tears. "Why? You're not happy?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head. "I'm not." His reply earned a shocked expression from her but the truth is, he wasn't done what he was about to say. "I'm very, very happy."

Tifa's eyes widened and she grinned. She wrapped her arms around him and initiated another kiss. The kiss was more passionate and much better than the last one. Cloud ran his hands on her back and pulled her even closer, so close that no air will be able to pass between them. After a few minutes they broke the kiss for air, their heavy breaths mingling with each one another. Tifa grabbed him by the hand and lead her towards her bedroom. His heart suddenly started beating faster and he's totally aware of where this is going.

As soon as they entered the room, Tifa closed the door and locked it. They stared at each other for a while and she could see the nervousness in his eyes. She kissed him on the lips again to make his anxieties pass away. After the fervent moment, she took his hand and placed it above her breast.

"Cloud, please make love to me."

**To be continued**

**Author's note: **Oh I love a good cliff-hanger! Sorry about the mistakes, inspiration was still absent even while I was writing this. Anyway, yes, the most exciting part is up next and I know you guys are looking forward to it. Since the hardest part is coming right up, writing it might take a while. I need to think of the appropriate words, the actual scene and most of all the motivation to write it. I want to make it really satisfying to you dear readers because without your support, I wouldn't have made it this far and I'm really thankful for that. So please, please be patient for around two weeks or so. For the meantime, why don't you hit the review button and tell me what you think, okay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
